


An Impossible Choice- The Night Arwen Leaves for the Undying Lands

by Rosy_horse



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_horse/pseuds/Rosy_horse
Summary: This is my imagining of the events that take place between Elrond's and Arwen's conversation, and her decision to leave for The Undying Lands.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel
Kudos: 7





	An Impossible Choice- The Night Arwen Leaves for the Undying Lands

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick one hour write up based on the tolkientober twitter challenge, don't think too much about it lol.

Arwen laid on her bed, her dark brown waves strewn across her pillow. She hadn’t been sleeping lately. Each night her thoughts raced and her dreams offered no peace. Aragorn had been gone for weeks now. She knew not, where or how he was. The thought that harm might have come upon him made her shiver. When they had first met in Rivendell years ago, Arwen could not have imagined the distress she would go through. Elrond had warned her many times, but she would not listen. Aragorn’s charm and his somber nature had entranced her. He displayed a level of depth and understanding many of the Half-Elves with which she had gallivanted did not. In her two-thousand plus years, Arwen had never before been so wholeheartedly invested in anyone. 

She now had a difficult choice to make, go with her people to The Undying Lands, or stay behind and become mortal. Elrond obviously wished for her to go to The Undying Lands. He had spent the last few days berating her. She mostly ignored him but occasionally his harsh words would cause a tear to roll down her pale face and Elrond would soften and embrace her. He was a good father, and Arwen knew his pain at the thought of losing a daughter mirrored her own. She also knew that it pained him to see her so sullen. Her blue eyes were dull and the tinge of pink from her cheeks was gone. The lack of sleep and the occasional fit of tears had left heavy bags under her eyes. She wished gravely that she could soothe her father’s worry, but she was not ready to give a definitive answer. 

Arwen wished for many things. Among the top was her desire to visit the mound of Cerin Amroth. It was there where she had pledged herself to Aragorn. She thought about it now as she lay in her bed. How they had exchanged vows and promised that their love for each other would never cease. How Aragorn had wrapped Arwen in his arms and held her tightly. How his warm breath caressed her ear as he whispered “I love you.” Arwen blushed softly and a few droplets sprang forth from her eyes. She had thought if only she could go there her mind would be made up, but the journey was too dangerous and she had remained in Rivendell.

When Arwen realized that sleep would once again be a pleasure denied to her, she sat up in bed and pushed aside the blankets. Slipping on her grey velvet cloak, Arwen walked outside to the terrace. She ran her hands along the smooth white stone railings that glistened in the moonlight. Arwen paused and closed her eyes, she could hear the sound of rushing water and the rustling of leaves. The breeze blew gently and rustled the silk of her lilac nightgown. It soothed her slightly. She opened her eyes and thumbed at the place her necklace used to rest. Hopefully, it was now securely around Aragorn’s neck. She closed her eyes again and pictured him. The image was so vivid she instinctually reached out. She longed to touch him so much, to just reach out and feel him, kiss him, embrace him, but her outstretched hand passed through the air meeting no one. As she imagined Aragorn before her, she could not help but hear her father’s words from that night ringing in her ears. Warnings of loss, loneliness, death and grief shattered the illusion before her. 

With her eyes once again open, Arwen stared blankly ahead weighing the possibilities in her mind. She had but a few hours to decide before the last group left for the boats. She was sure that if she left for The Undying Lands, Aragorn, should he survive, could find love and peace again. She hated the thought of him ruling with another, as she stayed alone for eternity, but even more than that she hated the idea of living in a world where she knew she would have to see Aragorn die. Living with his death, while having no one left to comfort her seemed too much to bear. More than the regret she would feel from leaving now. Arwen had made her mind up.

She pulled her cloak tightly around her shoulders and headed for Elrond’s chambers. When she arrived she found the door open, with Elrond sitting inside on the edge of his lounge, eyes closed, brow furrowed, and clasped hands pressed to his lips. “Father,” she said. Elrond looked up and the faintest smile traced his lips at the sight of Arwen. “Yes my dear,” he said. Arwen walked over to where Elrond sat and sat beside him. As she sat down, Arwen began to weep, “I’ve made my decision father,” she paused, “I will journey to The Undying Lands.”


End file.
